The Story
by Illya Kuryakin
Summary: Centred around all NCIS characters but mainly Tiva and Jibbs. 100 drabbles of NCIS.
1. 001 Beginnings

**Ok, 1. I'm procrastinating from writing a competition fic for KakaSaku on LJ, 2. I'm bored. I will try to write one a day, come on people hold me to it (drabbles that is)! Will mainly be centered around Gibbs, but I wouldn't be surprised if the other characters of NCIS turned up...**

**Check out**** Q10 on the world wide web. I used it for this fic, best writing software ever!! It makes noises like a type writer...**

**I do not own NCIS, and this will be the disclaimer for this set of drabbles, if I did I would be rich! Look at my wallet, yeah I'm not the owner alright... Don't sue me, although FF is technically according to wiki breaching copyright or something or rather... MEH, I also don't own the prompts.**

OoO**  
**

001. Beginnings

The beginning was when Gibbs held his new born daughter in his arms, his wife exhausted in the hospital bed and the look etched on his face as he gazed down into the misty eyes of the new born. The beginning was when he drove his family home and carried his child through the door of their home. The beginning was when he dressed his child, she was utterly dependent on him and Shannon, and he thrived on that. He wanted to provide for his family, he cared for them and when he lost his little girl, it seemed like the end.

OoO

**I'm not going to to beg for reviews, but drop one if you want. I do like reviews...**


	2. 002 Middles

**-is off to read Henry VIII-**

**Have fun reading my minions!**

**OoO  
**

002. Middles.

Gibbs looked at his tired face in the bathroom mirror. He wouldn't have said he looked old, but he was starting to show the signs of aging a bit. He ran his fingers through his now silver hair. 'Silver Fox' they called him. Attractive, well, he couldn't say he was THAT attractive, he had his charms alright. Jenny, looking through the small gap of the bathroom door, had other opinions, in her mind he was a looker. A fine looker if you asked more into their relationship. He was simply, her Silver Fox. Thank God for Paris. She could perv as much as she liked. She liked him better in middle age, and in a suit, she liked him better. There was something about tailored suits, and Gibbs.

**OoO**

**-drool-**


	3. 003 Ends

**Ended up not reading Henry VIII, got distracted by Naruto FF and then I had a sewing bee. Making lolly costumes is epic. I'm grape flavored.**

**OoO  
**

He looked down at the letter Jenny had begun to write, addressed to him.

_Dear Jethro,_

Two words that meant a lot to him.

Two words she never finished in a sentence, two words that when paired with the right grammatical options would have become a sentence he never would have forgotten.

Well, three words that were never spoken would never be spoken. As Gibbs lit the flames that would engulf the directors house, he threw the letter into the blistering flames. Why did he need them on paper? They were in his heart.

**OoO**

**-Tears-  
**


	4. 004 Insides

**You are all a bunch of lucky sods. I really hate my family, apparently all the computer's problems are caused by me.**

**OoO**

004. Insides.

Five in the morning was not a good time to be woken up, in Tony's view. For one, he could, (note the key word - could) be asleep and two he could have been watching the rerun of latest final of Grey's Anatomy. But no, he just had to get called in, he knew this was the reason he had invested in a DVD-R player. When he arrived at the crime scene and spotted the decapitated and mutilated corpse of a Navy Commander, it took guts for him not to spill the rushed breakfast he had consumed ten minutes earlier.

"Try to keep it on the inside DiNozzo."

"Yes Boss." he replied sickly.

**OoO**

**Poor Tony.  
**


	5. 006 Hours

**Randomness is my name, FF is my game...**

**OoO**

006. Hours.

One thing Anthony DiNozzo hated about being a very special NCIS agent was the waiting for the warrant to bring down a crime lord that killed and maimed Marines for the fun of it.

"I'm bored!" he wined at McGee and Ziva.

"Do not make the assumption you are the only one bored out of your mind Tony." Ziva spat.

"Hey, no need to get tichy."

"Well, maybe if you stopped reciting every damn movie quote you know every minute, I would not be 'tichy', as you put it."

"Cheer up DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"How can I boss? -" he asked before closing his mouth to avoid the glare Gibbs was giving him and the eventual head slap that could have made itself known against his cranium.

Yes, DiNozzo hated boredom and warrants.

**OoO**

**HAPPY NON-VALENTINES DAY!  
**


	6. 061 Winter

**I love Winter. So nice and cold.**

**OoO  
**

061. Winter

Tony loved Winter. He could put his feet up and watch a good movie for the what - 20th time since he brought it a month ago. It was Saturday night which meant hopefully (and he crossed his fingers as he thought of that), there would be no call out. So as he slid 'Raiders of the Lost Arc' into his DVD player, and hoped back onto the old ancient couch he called home, his door bell rang. Throwing the musty blanket onto the floor, he padded over to the door only to see Ziva holding up a bottle of wine and pizza. He smiled. A good night indeed...

**OoO  
**

**-laugh- A good night indeed if I let my mind wander...**


	7. 060 Drink

**OoO**

**060. Drink.**

Jethro Gibbs picked up the bottle of bourbon he stored under his workbench. He reached over to where one of the jars he stored his nuts and bolts in and tipped them out over the bench. They fell out of the glass jar onto the wooden table with a clang and a ping. As he poured the golden nut colored liquid into the jar, he let his feelings fade from his conscious and let his mind wallow in the warm alcohol. "To Jenny," he thought as he downed what was in the jar and looked into the newly empty space of his basement...

**OoO**

**I just had to go write depressed Gibbs, I just love the last line. I think eventually, he could possibly start working on a boat named Jenny.  
**


	8. 013 Yellow

**OoO**

**013. Yellow.**

"You're not wearing black."

"Is that a question?"

"No. I was just commenting on the fact you're not wearing black."

"Yeah, so what McGee?"

"Well, it's just that I've pretty much never seen you in much color."

"I do own color McGee."

"I know, but you don't wear it much nowadays."

"Trying to keeping up the goth look I am, plus it means that people will take me seriously."

"I take you seriously."

"I know you do."

"So whats with the yellow? Feeling remarkably happy today, as in more happy, which is a feat in itself 'coz you're always happy, and well..."

"Felt like wearing yellow today. Hey, you wanna know something?"

"Um, OK?"

"My underwear are yellow too..."

**OoO**

**This is a thought I had about RavensIvy's ff, Something Behind The Curtains when McGee and Abby go on a date. Seriously, I think it is a sign of insanity when you can hear character's talking about their underwear.**


	9. 051 Water

**OoO**

**051 Water**

Gibbs turned the screwdriver tighter and tighter until the screw could go no further. He stood back, screwdriver in hand and looked at his master piece, boat number five. He ran his hands over the oak panels and imagined the boat on the high seas, himself as skipper, but as much as he allowed himself to delve into those fantasies, he knew the boat would never see the lick of water upon its smooth sides. He was not going to miss the feel of a boat on the waves, because these boats were only reminders of what he had and now what he had lost.

**OoO**

**Yo ho ho... and a bottle of rum... -slurs- Still going with the boat theme. Arrr me hearties.  
**


	10. 052 Fire

**Fic name change: from "Heartbeats Pass in a Moment" to "Heartbeats"**

**OoO  
**

**052. Fire.**

He lay next to her on the tousled hotel bedclothes. He lifted his head to look at her as she slept, her eyes closed, with her mouth open and a thin stream of drool dropping onto the pillow. Snuggling up closer to his lover, Jethro pulled the blankets up further over them and put his hand around Jenny's head. In a way, he saw it as protecting her from the mission, he was cocooning her. Her long red hair draped over her chest as he put his head over her heart. Her skin was so hot, he could have sworn she was on fire.

**OoO**

-**is now going off to make a Gibbs doll**-


	11. 093 Thanksgiving

**OoO**

**093. Thanksgiving.**

What was a new day, to Jethro Gibbs? To him it was simply just the rising of the sun of a new day, in which he would do nothing, but be who he was every other day. That was until he met Shannon. She could not be any more perfect to him. He was more than thankful she was in his life, and when he returned home for thanksgiving, she was what he was thankful for. And he thanked God for her.

On his daughter's first thanksgiving, he now had two things to be thankful for. 'One day, Kelly, will understand', he thought. But he was wrong.

**OoO**

**What I meant by my last comment in the last chapter is that I will be making a Gibbs doll. I'm a fan girl.**

**So, give me your opinion, what do you like about these drabbles, and do you have any pairings you would like to see. I'm open for anything.**

**Doctor Who fans: listen to the song, "Doctorin' the Tardis", best Dr Who song ever. 80's pride, man!  
**


	12. 067 Snow

**OoO**

067. Snow.

Ziva David watched the snow fall from the heavens onto the sterilized, man made utopia that real estate agents liked to call popular and homely. It was a sharp contrast to what she had experienced in Israel all her life. Sand, sand and more sand was the call of the sharp Israeli day, and sun. She remembered reading about the flakes of snow. They were made up of so many patterns and shapes that she loved looking at them. Unlike sand they would melt, so they did not last forever. One pattern ever lasting more than that snow fall.

"Hot chocolate?"

Ziva smiled.

**OoO**


	13. 048 Diamond

**048 Diamond:**

Gibbs fingered the diamond ring in his hand. The dull edges knocking against his worn skin. A few years ago he would have never have thought about marrying her, but now, as he held the ring, he knew it was the best thing for him to do. Not that she was pregnant or anything but because he realised he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. The doors of the elevator opened with a ding and Gibbs walked out into the morgue. Ducky. That's who he needed to see. Yes. See he must.

"Ducks?"

"Jethro?"

"I got a question for ya."

"What is it?"

He held up the ring. "What do you think of this?"

" Who's the lucky lady?"

"The director."

"So you finally decided to marry her."

"Yep."

"Well I must say, Jethro, I think she will love the ring."

Gibbs walked into her office. Ring still in his hand.

* * *

Going right against canon...

Present for RavensIvy who wrote 60,000 words for SBTC and it's taken her 3 years to do so. Sorry is about the lack of updates, I'm an idiot and do 2 art subjects. The work load is enough even without all my other subjects. Must write more FF.

Do you have a question? Don't have an account? Got a request? Or just wanna ask me random questions, well ask me on http://www. formspring. me /Arnoulet


	14. 100 Photo

**100. Photo**

Ducky flicked through all the photos he had accumulated through the years. Ah, there was the picture of him at three years of age. Well, he was glad he had grown past the age of wearing his mother's high heels for fun.

And then him at six, at school. His friends had come over that day for his birthday party. That had been a good day in his life. A very good day.

Ah, there he was at sixteen. His blonde hair had flowed in the breeze and the Scottish highlands had been calling to his adventurous self, when his mother took that photo. Ducky looked at his younger self's hands. There in his hands was his namesake. 'Being a vet', he thought 'would have been hell.' Ducky chuckled.

* * *

**FML. I'll be back. Schools a tart. Expect something maybe in a week or so when I get off school for 2 weeks. Hope you enjoyed this little drabble. I enjoyed writing it.  
**


	15. 065 Passing

**065 Passing**

He fingers the ground at his feet, the dirt passing through his fingers. She is lying in that coffin, her body slowly decaying. He looks at the oak casket, the grain of the wood visible in the sunlight. She is wearing that suit she always wore, and Gibbs made sure she wore those high heels that made her legs look like hell fire. He picks up the flowers dropped by the woman standing next to him. She is crying. He lifts her hand into his. She knows they can get through her death, but Ziva knows it will take a while. He watches everyone leave the grave, and as he turns to leave, he thinks only two words. 'Goodbye Jenny.'

* * *

**So, um, yeah. I wanted to try a new style of writing. What do you guys think? Good? Bad? And what about the new layout off FF... Haha, and it seems YouTube is trying to become like Facebook. *like***

**So this kinda starts off with Gibbs and then Jenny, thus the whole He, She thing and then When it gets to "She is crying" – it is Ziva. Hopefully that clears a little confusion. Hope you enjoyed considering I was writing this at 12:30 am.**


	16. 042 Triangle

**042 Triangle.**

See, with a triangle, there are three points. Three points separated by a line. That line could be anything. The line could also represent a joining. When Ziva looked at one of the accountants the way she did that morning when Tony walked into the bullpen, Tony could have sworn the third line and point had shown up. Now, all he had to do, he decided, was show to Ziva just how much more of a man he was compared to that accountant. Time he brought out the boxing gloves...

It just never occurred to him that Ziva thought any man who looked after his family was already man enough.

**So. Best news of my life – guess who is going to see 30 Seconds To Mars live in New Zealand. Floor tickets. XD Sorry about the wait – life – fan fic competition – life – school.**


	17. 034 Not Enough

**034 Not Enough**

Ziva walked away from her father. Leaving him speechless in her wake. She did not do arranged marriages. Never would and never will do.

**OoO**

Eli had known his daughter was a fire cracker with a voice she used and a killers hands. The metaphorical blood so often spoken about on ones hands never affected her. He knew it was her training he had subjected her to. The killer. But the one thing he would remember about his daughter when she walked out of his office at the age of 20 was the fact she stood up to him. "No, father. It is never enough."

* * *

**So. I'm sad to say this will be a part of my last fan fiction for a while. I've explained more on my profile. Thanks to all my readers. You have helped me become a better writer. **


	18. 066 Rain

**066. Rain**

She smiled. Her red hair wet as she raced around the lawn with a little red haired little girl. Gibbs smiled. This was one of his fondest memories.

"Rain, rain, go away, come again another day!" cried their little girl as she splashed in the puddles that had accumulated on the lawn.

Would he ever say she and Shannon were the best things that ever happened to him?

When he stood at their graves on a day just like that of the memory of his, he remembered his little girl and how she loved the rain.

"All the world is waiting for the sun," he continued.


	19. 080 Why?

**080. Why?**

He knew this day would happen. His friends had warned him about it, but he expected the best of his daughter. He never expected that one painful word to be uttered by his 5 year old. That one word that drove all parents around the bend. That one word that all children seemed to pick up much to their parents despises. It was one syllable, and all she said for days, weeks, months on end (or as it seemed to him), years. But he was a father and he knew it mattered when she said it. So when she uttered it to him, he sighed.

"Why?"

***has done a Gibbs and is sorta out of 'retirement'. Don't expect much though...***


	20. 031 Sunrise

**031 Sunrise**

He placed his hands in her own as if they always belonged together. Looking into her brown eyes as she cried he asked her gently, "What's wrong?" She answered him as if what he had said had been the very thing she was waiting to hear.

The moon slowly drew across the sky as though the sun was pulling it back down underneath the horizon only for it to return to allow the night dwellers to dance once more.

It was when the oranges and reds of the new day appeared that Tony knew she was worth it. Ziva David… That was all he knew.


	21. 099 Paris

**099. Paris**

She had suggested they take the stairs so they could see the sights of Paris as they slowly ascended the structure. "Please, Jethro," she had begged, "We have time to spare before tonight. Come on. It will be romantic. Don't tell me you have never wanted to climb up the Eiffel Tower?" Sighing and muttering something about bloody women and their ideas of romance, he took up Jenny's hand and brought the tickets. Two hours later when they had taken their time walking up the tower, Gibbs turned towards Jenny. She was out of breath, and her cheeks were rosy red. She was gorgeous, he thought. He was so thankful she convinced him to walk because the view he got was stunning, and he wasn't looking at Paris.

**For my epic beta who's skills I have not used in a while, RavensIvy. She has taken to calling me 'Probie.' Will try to update more, but I procrastinate too much. **


	22. 056 Breakfast

**056. Breakfast**

Ziva mixed the batter and poured it into the pan. The mixture hissed when it hit the red-hot surface. Too hot, she sighed, she told herself to next time turn the heat down. She knew this one was going to be burnt. Oh well. She hoped the next one would turn out better as she slid the spatula under the burnt pancake and flipped it over. She wondered why she was even continuing cooking this one. Sighing she lifted the cooked pancake onto a plate. Picking up the knife she sliced the strawberries and arranged them over the pancake. She smiled. She wasn't a great cook, but he would still appreciate the gesture.

Tony smiled when she walked into their room. Breakfast in her hands. She may not be a chef, but he loved her. It made up for the burnt pancake.


	23. 089 Work

**089. Work**

Blah . . . blah . . . blah . . .

He wrote. To be honest, McGee didn't even know if he was writing English. It could be Chinese for all he cared. '11.56' the clock on his computer read. He had been at work for 14 hours. 14 hours of his life. He liked work and all, but there was Sir_Ghalop_xo on WoW he needed to beat. Normally at this time he was tucked up in his bed, his laptop on his lap, WoW open and he was oblivious to the world. But nope, here he was at midnight typing up a report on the case they had been working for the last week. He never noticed the coffee that appeared on his desk, and the bounce of two pigtails as they walked away.


	24. 082 If

**082. If**

If was a strong word. A more powerful word than strong. It meant something could be different to what was there. And to Jenny, if was a very powerful word. She didn't know what would happen if she was. She would have more responsibility, and what about Jethro. She had no idea how he would take the news if she was. How would she take it? She had no idea how much her life would change. It scared her. Jenny sat on the bathroom floor and closed her eyes. Time was passing so slowly and it seemed as though 6 PM would never come. Jenny hated deadlines. She wondered if every woman hated this wait, she did. She despised it. She opened her eyes and glanced at her watch. She looked at the test. Negative. She sighed, she wanted to be happy, but she felt sadness. She knew then, she would never have children.

***sniffle***


End file.
